


with the keys of my piano

by minty_disaster



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Music, Non-Despair AU, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Piano, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and uses it to cope through his sad life, byakuya togami plays the piano, minor characters - Freeform, my first posted fic on ao3, this was based off of a headcannon i have, togami byakuya needs a hug, vocaloid songs, where byakuya knows vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_disaster/pseuds/minty_disaster
Summary: basically it progresses on togami finding vocaloid, to him vibing with it and using it as stress reliever. and then makoto walks in on him playing the piano, more specifically a vocaloid song. i also have a scene inspired (?) from Your Lie in April
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	with the keys of my piano

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, this is my very first fic that i decide to post on ao3 so if you want to give consecutive criticism please be nice. rude or mean comments towards the writer or other people will immediately be deleted. happy reading! <3

To say the least, he was exhausted. Going to Hope’s peak academy dealing with these barely tolerable cretins are hard enough, and also managing the Togami branch here, the heir has almost little to no time for himself to be- well- himself. He cant go out like other teens and go out on raves or skating rinks, get drunk at high school parties and rebel like other teenagers his age, if he was caught even remotely thinking about it he definitely will get one. But, there is one thing he can do to swerve his soul in the midst of all this hustle, jam out to vocaloid.

People wouldn’t suspect Byakuya to be the type to listen to vocaloid, but hey, don’t judge a book by its cover, literally. The blonde haired boy actually found out about vocaloid a few years back, maybe in 7th or 8th grade. Some kid he didn’t remember the name of left their scrunched up my melody notebook in the library, rushing out of the room. 12 year old byakuya was still as ignorant as now, he doesn’t take other peoples presence when he has nothing to do with them, he just takes them as small cockroaches, utterly useless to mankind. But his real 12 year old nature says that he should open the notebook and see what’s inside, and so he did. 

The notebook looked old to say the least, with an old, creepy looking My Melody cover and cheap stickers on it, its fairly small, but noticeable from its flashy color, god this kid needs better taste. He got a hold of the book and inspected the cover more, upon seeing a name scribbled on the back with a neon pink sharpie, Aiki. Oh, its her. She’s a girl one grade as him, but not the same class, she’s also a ballet dancer that has won a fair amount of competitions, thus togami acknowledged her presence, only to the point of knowing though. He opened the book softly, keeping consideration that this is someone else’s property and not his. He flipped the pages more swiftly now, nothing too interesting; school notes and middle school gossip, the usual. He wasn’t the type to round up gossip for blackmail purposes, so he didn’t see this as any benefit for him personally, but it is quite entertaining, to say the least. 

After flipping through almost half the notebook, he stumbled upon a bookmark right in the middle, with two, yellow attired twins, one with headphones and one with a big white bow, both have bright yellow hair and 2008 looking clothing. He figured it was just a cheap anime rip off bookmark that’s just ordinary, but upon further inspection, he noticed a QR code in the back of the bookmark   
Your special song! Scan the QR code and it will lead you to your favorite vocaloid song! Huh, vocaloid? He has heard of the term in his class, overhearing conversations and other things, but again, his 12 year old soul was intrigued, and so he scanned the QR code to lead him to a website.   
Lost Ones Weeping ft, Kagamine Rin – Neru 

Hmm, kagamine rin..? he’s definitely never heard of her before, not in albums at least. He took a quick listen and he admits, its pretty catchy. He stops listening and continues scanning through the book, only to find more songs written in scribbly handwriting and overly bright pens, and occasional stickers on them. He decided to check them out later in his house and took a swift picture of the book, left it where it was last seen, and got out of the library like nothing ever happened. For once he’s quite impatient to go home, so he speeded through all the lessons with ease. 

long story short, he found himself listening to vocaloid songs almost every day, don’t really know but he feels like he can relate to a fair amount of the songs, it makes a good escape from the business of his life and school. 

He doesn’t know why, but he always get flashbacks of that silly scenario where he found vocaloid, and he must admit, he wanted to thank Aiki for losing her notebook, as mean as this sounds. He was slightly calmer when he listened to Hatsune Miku sing rolling girl, or the Kagamine’s Rettou Jottou was also a recent obsession he had. But Lost Ones Weeping still takes the cake. He can relate so much to the song, seeing pressure in school and as togami heir, no one can say its no big deal, because it really is. 

Coming to the present, right now; the heir was changing into his leisure clothes while Weekender Girl was playing on his phone, thank god the walls were soundproof, if not people could hear his music and he can hear others.. questionable sounds from their room, as expected, a bunch of horny teenagers that happen to be more horny than talented in their expert fields. He sighed as he changed into his clothes, loud dings from his phone are heard, and quiet chatting of student from the commons. He got out for their annual movie night, mostly since he’s forced to by ishimaru to attend at least twice a month, every Friday. He got his slippers out and his earphones with his phone, and headed to commons. After a few months of school, he doesn’t want to admit it, but he has grown a toleration to his classmates bizarre behavior, and vice versa to both parties. He has a plan; when its halfway into the movie, he’ll sneak out and hang out in the music room, owned by his underclassmen, Kaede Akamatsu, and work out his most recent work; a vocaloid cover of a song, a classic, rolling girl. 

After 30 minutes into the movie, Yasuhiro and Leon are asleep, leaning on each other. Kirigiri and Celeste also embracing each other, stares of longing and love in their eyes, he hates to admit it, but he was quite.. jealous, as expected, his family wasn’t exactly normal, his father had to impregnate multiple women, and have children only to make them fight each other almost to their deaths, the reigning child takes automatic place as Togami heir, the part he has right now. He let out a barely audible sigh, if only I could love him the way they love each other, a pathetic, sad, and gloomy vibe radiated from his slim body, as he made his way into the music room, stopping by to thank Kaede for letting him borrow it for the night. He didn’t know one thing, that someone was following him, that someone was definitely not Toko Fukawa, since she isn’t even in the dorms this night.   
He touched the notes as soon as he adjusted his seat and got comfortable, thank god the room is soundproof, or else anyone can hear him playing and singing. Yes, he will be singing. He took a deep breath, pressed a note, and as if he was transferred into another universe, he immediately got lost in the music. Like soft melody screaming meaningful lyrics in itself, he can hear the sorrow and despair in his playing. Like a fragile, soft, and beautiful flower, with sharp, deadly venom. He put his whole emotion into the playing, his whole soul into the keys of the piano, his everything into the smooth playing of his fingers. The song soon came to its climax, and soon ended. He didn’t even realize he was sweating when he played, but an odd sense of relief was present, like all of his burdens flew away in those 3 short minutes, he felt calm, its been a while since he has been totally calm, I guess those forced piano lessons paid off. He took his phone from the stand and checked the sound recording, he was originally going to sing but he figured he had no talent in singing, so he backed out and instead put his all in playing the grand piano. He smiled in content as the song started repeating in clear quality, perfect he thought, he knows he will be way too busy to stop by in the music room frequently to calm his soul and play his pain away, so he decided to improvise and record in advance, so he could listen and aid his soul anywhere. 

Thump! Crash! 

Byakuya jumped and caught on his guard, eyes darting around the room for the source of the sounds, only seeing fallen instruments, specifically the drums, on the ground. He’s still on guard, circling around the fairly large studio to see what in the world caused that disrupting noise, seriously why are there no security cameras there. His eyes land to the culprit of the fallen instruments, wincing and trying to get up the small brunette grumbled to himself and swore. Naegi Makoto, he was the culprit! Maybe he was listening—OH GOD HE WAS LISTENING WHAT THE FUCK—deep breaths Byakuya, deep breaths, as long as you act like Togami, he won’t be suspicious of you, don’t fuck this up he took long confident strides to the aching brunette on the floor and stood in front of him 

“oh.. uh.. hey kuya.. ?” Naegi greeted, scratching the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile 

“what.. in the world are you doing here? And no you cant say your going to use it because I know you hate playing instruments” he cocked his head smugly, good comeback me.

“lookimreallyreallysorryisawyouweresadandiwantedtohelp—“ the boy rambled on, whoa slow down there 

“please speak slowly, I can’t understand you” byakuya answered followed by a small chuckle from him

“.. holy shit” 

“what is it ?”   
“you- you laughed ?!” 

Oh, well its fair he’s surprised, Byakuya rarely laughs and he’s usually stern and serious, oh Makoto, you don’t know the real crackhead Byakuya huh ? to be fair his half siblings made him that way, its still fun to be free once in a long while though, there’s nothing wrong with it.   
“.. is there something wrong with laughing.. ?” 

“no its just—your really pretty when you laugh.. “ 

W h a t t h e f u c k . 

Togami can feel his face burning and his heart beating, he felt like a schoolgirl who just got complimented by her crush, as weird as it sounds. Makoto soon realized what he said and clasped his mouth and turned bright, bright red, much more crimson that the flustered heir 

“ah—uh—I didn’t mean it like that I mean you are cute but no your not cute and pretty but your still pretty but.. I messed up didn’t I ?” he covered his face and made the most adorable whiny noise, in Byakuya’s opinion at least 

“okay so I should really leave, im just gonna—“ he cant leave, I want him to stay with me. At least tonight   
“no- stay..” he murmured softly, having a soft grip on the small boys wrist. Makoto looked back, a glad and happy yet surprised expression on his face. He approached the piano seat and got comfortable, patting the seat in the middle signaling byakuya to play, he sat down and they stared at each other in silence, just enjoying the calm atmosphere once more. 

“the song you were playing just now.. it feels familiar” makoto broke the silence, eyes glistening with curiosity 

“.. ever heard of vocaloid” 

“oh! Of course I do!! I love vocaloid! The song you were playing just now seems quite familiar, I just cant put my finger on it..” 

“synthesia version of Rolling Girl, I made some changes so it has a bit off original flare to it” the blonde explained, eyes never leaving the small brunettes side.   
“okay, that sounds really cool!” makoto beamed, he really was a sunbeam isn’t he. The main reason Byakuya has a relatively- no- huge crush on the optimistic boy was this; he can cheer up basically anyone with his optimism and his way of words, they might not seem like all that much, but it surely does do the trick like a strong antidote. He looked up with glimmering eyes, the moon shone through open windows, soft breeze of the night air fills the quite and tense music room brimming with uncovered emotions, they just stared at each other, like it was an eternity. Feeling like this was a scene from Your Lie in April, Makoto suddenly lunged forward and kissed him. 

Wait. 

MAKOTO’S KISSING ME OH GOD OH FUCK WHAT DO I DO IM GONNA MESS UP SHINOBU ORDER A COFFIN FOR ME AND PLAY LOVE TRIAL IN MY FUNERAL—  
And then, Byakuya kissed back. 

The kiss was basically bliss, with the moonlight shining and the stars decorating the midnight blues, soft hues of wind blowing while they two share a sweet, long kiss. It wasn’t filled with any lust or need. It was soft and sweet, brimming with emotion as makoto smiled in their kiss, eventually pulling back as they ran out of breath, smiles adorning their crimson faces. Makoto, being the one who initiated the kiss, spoke up. 

“okay so—uh- okay that just happened-“ the tension in the room broke into comfortable silence as they thought about what the fuck just happened. Makoto tested his luck and just lunged forward like it was a Titan apocalypse and the world was ending


End file.
